For You
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: ONESHOT! You always wait for him when he leaves to go hunt. It never feels the same when he's not there. "You don't have to worry so much." "It doesn't feel right when you're gone." "I'll always come back." "I know."


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own 07 Ghost… sadly enough.**

**A/N:** T just to be safe! Um, so this is my first time writing in second person… and my first 07 Ghost fic. Please be nice! Constructive criticism is welcome!

~.~.~.

It was already nighttime, it had been so for hours but you hadn't gone to bed, in fact, the bed you should have been occupying was still intact. You smiled slightly as you saw Capella snuggled against Teito, who held him protectively, both asleep. You thought that Teito, despite his past, was a rather noble boy and you were proud to have met him. Your smile faded and you resumed your looking out the window. It always worried you when Frau went hunting, every night, or at least whenever possible. You didn't like it when he took this long, but you never said anything because it wasn't your place to say so. Even though you knew he could take care of himself, it didn't make you worry any less.

You tried concentrating on something else. You looked at the black sky and the shining moon. It wasn't a full moon, but it looked beautiful nonetheless. If you concentrated hard enough, you could make out the outlines of some clouds, those nearest the moon. Sometimes you wished you could fly and maybe you would be able to reach those clouds. You shook your head and sighed at your own thoughts.

Your heartbeat picked up when you detected the sound and you were quick to whirl around, though your eyes were wide and you were feeling a little scared. You sighed in relief when you saw it wasn't an intruder but Frau finally arriving after his hunt. You smiled slightly at him in greeting since you didn't want to wake either Teito or Capella.

Frau didn't say anything either, he only went toward you, to stand near the window. Then he leaned in to whisper in your ear, so as not to wake the other two. "Am I the one causing your insomnia?"

You smiled when he pulled back and shook your head. You tugged on his shirt and he leaned down slightly so you could whisper in his ear too. "No, but you help keep me awake. It's hard to sleep when we don't know when we're going to be attacked," you said and pulled away.

He straightened and looked out the window. "You don't have to worry so much," he murmured.

You shrugged and looked out the window as well. "It doesn't feel right when you're gone," you replied in a murmur.

"I'll always come back."

"I know."

You were both silent for a while. "Go to sleep," he finally said.

"You first," was your short response before you turned away to go toward your bed. You jumped slightly in surprise when Frau took your wrist and led you to his bed instead before pulling you down to sit next to him. You blinked, not sure what was happening, as you watched him take off his shoes. "What are you doing?" you whispered.

He grinned. "Making sure we both get to sleep," was his reply as he settled on to the bed. You let out a silent sigh, though you were amused, before you laid back, your head against the headboard of the bed. It seemed more like you were sitting than actually laying down. You placed your hands behind your head and looked up at the ceiling. "Scared, are you?" he finally asked and you were confused.

You looked down at him, your hands moving to your sides. "Scared of what?"

"Of me, since I could take your soul while you're asleep," he said in a whisper, though his expression was dull. You watched him a moment before you snorted and resumed your looking at ceiling. You didn't know how, since you missed the movement, but then you were pinned down. Frau was straddling you and he held your wrists in a painful grip. You looked at him surprised. "Don't brush me off like that," he said but his voice sounded strange, different, almost predatorily. This had happened before, though it still scared you, you didn't show it. He'd had to fight to keep from taking your soul, just as he had to with Teito, although, he had admitted to you that it was harder with Teito. It made sense, since he was the Eye of Mikhail's vessel.

"I'm not. I thought that by now you knew I'm not scared of you because despite everything you can control yourself. Besides, you already know the terms by which you can eat my soul," you answered staring right into his eyes.

He stared back before smirking. "I can have your soul as long as I don't touch Teito's," he said and you nodded. Then he scowled. "Stop tempting me."

"I'm not, I'm making it simple for you," you told him.

He shut his eyes tight. "Stop… it," he ground out. You stayed silent. This has happened too, where he's trying to regain composure of himself. He was tense and you didn't move or say anything. Now was not the time, you knew this. Besides, making a scene wasn't good because then Teito and Capella would wake up.

It felt like a while before he opened his eyes. His body relaxed though he was still over you. You blinked at him and smiled slightly. "You always manage," you told him very quietly.

He glared at you. "Don't say things like that," he hissed. You only blinked at him. "Don't say things like, 'you can eat my soul'. Don't," he said and his grip on your wrists tightened.

"But you can," was all you said.

He seemed frustrated with you. "I don't _want_ to eat your soul, or Teito's… or Capella's. Don't you understand? Your souls don't need eating. Don't… make it so hard for me. You're the ones who're keeping me sane," he told you.

"Frau…" there wasn't much you could say. When he looked straight at you, you smiled slightly. "Your kindness makes me want to live," you told him.

He shifted his gaze to the side. "You should want to live regardless," he chastised.

You didn't reply to that at all. He was right of course, but you both knew that, so it was pointless to say anything. You tugged weakly and his hold slackened on your wrists. You disengaged one of them and then gently placed your hand on the side of his face. He only stared at you. "Let's go to sleep," you finally said. He blinked at you almost as if he hadn't understood what you said.

Finally he got off of you and lay on his back. You accommodated yourself so that your head was on the pillow, also on your back. "You actually going to sleep?" he muttered. You only snorted. After a moment he propped himself on his elbow and looked down at you.

You looked up and rolled your eyes. "You're here, of course I'm actually going to sleep," you replied quietly as if this should be obvious. "You worry too much," you said a little amused. Then you tugged on his wrist. He looked at you funny before leaning over you unsure of what you wanted. You tugged on him again before you suppressed a laugh. "You're so stiff, relax, will you?" you whispered.

When he had done so, looking a little suspicious, you placed his head right where he could hear your heartbeat. Then you placed your arms around him and began stroking his hair. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," you told him in a murmur. His body was cold against yours, but it didn't bother you at all. You hoped that even if it wouldn't warm him up, it would at least allow him to feel the warmth, and you hoped that it made him feel a little better. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes. It felt nice, to have him this close. You felt safe knowing he was here and you were glad that there was something you could do for him, even if it was only a little. Your body relaxed when he accommodated better against you and then placed his arm around your waist.

"Thanks," he muttered and you didn't reply to that, just continued stroking his hair. Finally, when his breathing was even, you allowed yourself to fall asleep.

_=Finis=_


End file.
